11 July 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-07-11 ; Comments *Many thanks to Ken Garner of Peel Mailing List for providing this show. *(K) "Back home this weekend after being away for Easter, I found this stormer of a show today while sorting out some old tapes. I was sure I had it somewhere and was surprised I had not found it earlier. But then it was an unlabelled Fuji DR120 without a box. I knew I had kept it because I wrote about this one 20 years ago. I stand by everything I said, and have no need to repeat it here. Enjoy. There is some low mains hum in the background of the original recording, but the quality in every other sense is so spanking - amazing for a tape that has been left unloved and unprotected in a drawer for 20 years - that I doubt this will impair your listening pleasure. *Start of show: "The news is never quite the same without an elephant story, is it? Today, producer John Walters is 50, and fittingly he spent it at home sitting in the sun. I hope he's had a good day, and I hope he has lots more of them, and I bet you do too." Sessions *Four Brothers, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1989-05-23. No known commercial release. 'Rudo Chete' not TX in this show. Tracklisting *(8.30 p.m. news-rail strikes, death of Laurence Olivier and a wounded wild elephant) *Wedding Present: 'It's Not Unusual' (Compilation LP-Diamonds And Porcupines) (Beat All The Tambourines) *Lakim Shabazz, Black Is Back (12 inch) (Tuff City) John plays the wrong side *Four Brothers: 'Pasi Pano Pane Zvidzo' (Peel Session) :(JP: The guitar playing on that is just wonderful. If you'd heard the live version on Radio 1 a few months ago, which I certainly hope you did, recorded in London, the guitar playing on that was sublime, as good as anything I've heard in my entire life.') *Big Black: 'Ergot' (LP-Songs About Fucking) (Blast First) *Raven Maize: 'Forever Together' (12 inch) (Quark) :(JP: 'These are curious times in which any gathering of fifteen or more people under pensionable age is described as an acid house party, but that makes me wish I could dance and someone would invite me to a party.') *Fluid: 'Leave It' (album - Roadmouth) Glitterhouse GR 0055 (Peel apologises for playing the wrong track...with an expletive in the lyrics) *Johnny P: 'No Carry No Feelings' (Jammy's) :(JP: 'I've just had a Dave and a Michaela and a somebody from York who want me to play a Madonna record. Well, this is obviously one of those rare programmes I do that doesn't have a Madonna record in it. Isn't life like that in so many ways.') *Llwybr Llaethog: 'Popeth Ar Y Record 'Ma Wedi Cael Ei Ddwyn (Everything On This Record Has Been Nicked)' (Compilation LP-Tell Me You Love Me) (Umbrella) *Jimmie Dawson: 'Flat Top' (LP-Boppin' Hillbilly Volume 6) (White Label) *Doom: 'Life In Freedom/Money Drug/Fear Of The Future' (LP-Double Peel Sessions) (Strange Fruit) :(JP: 'My boys, my boys, come and sit on daddy's knee.') *Frankie Bones: 'Call It Techno' (12 inch) (Breaking Bones) :(JP: 'I'm sure, you know, that a lot of the contemporary fuss about acid house parties, which I'm sure aren't called acid house parties by any of the people who actually go to them, is based on the terror that people who are younger, fitter and better looking are having a snappier time than we older types are, and that afterwards there may be kissing.') *Pale Saints: 'She Rides The Waves' (Compilation LP-Diamonds And Porcupines) (Beat All The Tambourines) *Four Brothers: 'Wakazvarwa Seyi' (Peel Session) *''(JP says he has had a call from David Gedge of the Wedding Present, suggesting that Peel book the Pale Saints for a session. This happened and was broadcast the following month.)'' *Man From Del Monte: 'My Love Is Like A Gift You Can't Return' (12 inch EP) (Bop Cassettes) *Dead Horse: 'Hank' (LP-Horsecore: An Unrelated Story That's Time Consuming)'(Death Ride) *Albert Ammons: 'Boogie Woogie' (LP-The King Of Boogie Woogie) (tape flip in the middle of this) *Nirvana: 'Mr. Moustache' (LP-Bleach) (Tupelo Recording Company) *Break Boys: 'Listen To The Rhythm Flow (Coney Island Break Mix)' (12 inch) (Fourth Floor) *Johnny Osbourne: 'Juggling Steep' (Jammy's) *Pocket Fishrmen: 'The Leader Is Burning' (7 inch) (Noiseville) *Four Brothers: 'Ngatipinduweko' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Wish they were my brothers.') *Joyce McKinney Experience: 'Lions & Tigers' (7 Inch Boring Rock!) (Heath Robinson) *Sharps: 'Have Love Will Travel (LP-Duke Blockbusters Vol. 1)' (Valmore) (featuring Duane Eddy) File ;Name *peel 1989-07-11 ;Length *01:30:00 (approx) ;Other *Excellent quality stereo recording (despite the sharer's reservations). ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Lee Tapes